1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to telephone systems and more specifically relates to portable phones.
2. Background Art
Since Alexander Graham Bell uttered those famous words “Mr. Watson—come here—I want to see you”, the telephone has evolved into a necessity of modern living. Land-based telephone systems are the most ubiquitous, and have been found in most homes and businesses in the United States for many decades. Recently, wireless phones have gained in popularity. Wireless phones include cellular phones, digital phones, satellite phones, etc. For the purpose of discussion herein, the term “portable phone” applies to any and all types of wireless phones, whether now known or developed in the future.
It would be useful for a user to define different “regions” and to have their phone function differently according to which region the phone is in. For example, it would be useful to have the phone ring with one tone when the user is home, and with a different tone when the user is at work. However, modern portable phones do not have any way of changing function based on the geographical position of the phone. Without a way for a portable phone to change its function based on its geographical position, portable phones will have limitations that will continue to annoy users.